


The Colony Trio

by summer164



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Family Drama, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about The Colony Trio - America,Romano and Iceland .All genres here drama,romance,humor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking Glass part 1

The Colony trio – Chapter 1

Pairings for story: America x Russia, Iceland (Emil) x Hong Kong (Li Xiao) and Spain x Romano.

Looking Glass part 1

For this idea, all the nations including Rome and Scandinavia are present. Scandinavia was the caretaker of Denmark, Norway and Sweden. The nations along with their bosses have discovered a looking glass that can show the life and memories of a person or in this case a nation's memories. This causes trouble for the Colony trio – America, Iceland and Romano.

Germany sighed in relief as the Nordics took to the stands, at least with them the meeting would not get any more chaotic, than it already was. Rome and Scandinavia, two nations that had found a magic looking glass, and had come back from the afterlife to present to the nations. With the Nordics all of them except for Iceland had went, the four older Nordic's past was as expected. Wars, kingdoms and heartache. Scandinavia looked at Iceland.

"You don't need to look into the looking glass; your life has been innocent and free from hurt, like that idiotic America." For some reason Scandinavia, felt has though he thought Iceland had an easy life, and thought of him as foolish along with his best friends America and Romano.

Iceland growled "You know one of this days, someone is going to hurt you over what you said." He ended rudely.

The Nordics faces turned a bright red. Denmark who had had enough, with Iceland being rude to his father figure and defending two nations, Iceland didn't even know, spoke out. "Damn it Ice, you have being rude and defending two nations that you don't even know, and so if you think have had a hard life let's see it." Without waiting for Iceland to respond he grabbed the looking glass and pointed it at his little brother and said. "I want to see some of your most terrible moments" Smirking Denmark thought that Iceland would be embarrassed make this. Unfortunately for Iceland he was, but not for the reason that Denmark thought.

The looking Glass that was about the size of a large mirror swirled and showed a dark room. Denmark frowned, why Iceland would have a bad memory in a dark room. All of the nations and bosses leaned closer to the glass.

A boy that was Iceland appeared, in a living room that looked to be from the past. The words – year 1850 appeared then disappeared. "Denmark, that fucker, I hope I broke his hand nice and good." Past Iceland sneered. The present nations looked confused, why was Iceland mad at Demark. Past Iceland slowly got up, limping into the hallway. The front door crashed open, and Denmark stumbled into the house.

Spotting Iceland, Denmark ran forward and punched Iceland. Iceland flew backwards. Slowly get up Iceland screamed "Asshole, who the hell do you think you are coming home drunk." Running towards Denmark, he pulled out a sledge hammer, and slammed it into Denmark. Denmark fell to the ground. Iceland looked down at him whispering. "Just because all the other Nordics left, doesn't mean that you can bully me, and now that Netherlands not here, there's no one here to stop us from killing each other so I would watch your back." With that Iceland slowly, carefully walked away….The picture froze and faded away.

The room was silent, no one knew what to say, and then Iceland spoke up. "That was when Norway left me with Denmark, when the Denmark-Norway alliance ended. Again silence. "Don't worry Denmark, didn't touch me you know, even when blind drunk, he knew that I kept my hammer on me at all times."

Denmark looked shocked, his face pale with fright. Iceland seeing this gave him a small smile. "Don't worry I forgave a long time ago, and beside it's not like I haven't been through worse, like World War 2." Iceland shivered. Just then the looking glass turned black. Iceland looked in terror at the mirror. "Uh oh."

The mirror showed a room that vaguely looked like a hospital room, in the middle of the room America, Romano and Iceland were strapped to the beds. The nations in at each other in horror, the last memory had taken most of them by surprise. A man that seems to be a doctor walked towards them. "Ahh look what we have here spies from the Allies, sent here to try and destroy the Fatherland, well we can't be having any of that, now can we."

America snarled at the man " Your sick Dr Mengele, not only are doing experiments ,on defend less children, but your killing- no murdering them in cold blood and all in the name of science."

Dr Mengele smirked "AHH children, you see …" The man paused for a second, and then in a flash, he took out a knife and dug a line down Alfred's chest. America screamed in pain as blood ran down his chest. "They call me the angel of death; I do experiments on twins in the name science and for the Fatherland, LONG LIVE GERMANY." The madman cried out.

Moving next to Alfred he, carefully dug the knife in deeper into his skin, ignoring America's pained cries, and Emil and Lovino shouts for him to stop. Instead he slowly peeled back the skin for Alfred's ribs and exposed his beating heart.

Lovino screamed "YO you fucking psycho, get your hands off our best friend."

The 'doctor' smirked "I perform a series of test on each of you, while you are still breathing, with no aesthetic of course as I do every patient. Then when I have no use for you three I will inject chloroform in to your hearts, silently killing you."

Three best friends looked at each other in horror, as the man pushed his hand into Alfred's body…. The mirror blacked out.

Again the nations were silent, this time though Germany was looking in shame at the floor. As if the three of them shared on mind. America, Romano and Iceland walked towards each other, and then together, they walked out of the room, the door to loud in the shell- shocked room….

TO BE CONTIUNE…


	2. The School Prank part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2. Human AU. Where all the countries, are normal high school kids.

Chapter 2 I do not own Hetalia. The School Prank part 1

Drabble 2. Human AU. Where all the countries, are normal high school kids.

Alfred skidded into the classroom, just before the late bell rang. Sighing in relief. He ignored the teacher's glare, and made his way over to his seat in between Emil and Romano. The classroom was set up in rows, with each table seating three people. Emil, who happened to be from Iceland, rolled his eyes at Alfred. Romano glared at him and asked.

"Oi, idiot how come you're late."

Alfred grinned at his two best friends and replied. "Was up till two in the morning, playing Zombie Hunter 3." Emil sighed, and rolled his eyes at the tall boy. "What did Arthur say" He asked as the teacher, again turned to glare over at their table.

"AHHH Artie was sooo mad, but he couldn't do anything because we had to catch the bus." Alfred grinned at thought of avoiding one of Arthur's long and boring lectures. Romano was about to say something, until the classroom room banged open and a small group of people entered, the room. First came Antonio who upon seeing Romano squealed and launched himself at his boyfriend. Next came Matthew who immediately made his way over to his twin brother. Then came Lucas (Emil's older brother), and Leon (Emil's boyfriend from Hong Kong.)

Lucas marched right up to Emil, ignoring the teachers flushed glared and stared angrily (well angry to Lucas to everyone else, but Emil he just looked like he always did.)

"Lillebror (littler brother) are you and Leon having… physical relations in bed." Lucas spoke calmly staring at his brother.

"What… God no" Emil turned at shade of red that could not possibly be healthy.

Alfred at that moment (god bless his sweet heart) decided to step in to the conversion. "Anyway why do you care, Emil is old enough to have sex if he wants to."

Lucas turned his stare towards Alfred, silently saying, that if he did not shut up he would die a very painful death.

Alfred who was again ignoring the glare, continued on. "What you don't get the world sex, well want about making the beast with two backs, bedding, mounting, Doing the horizontal tango, getting laid, ploughing, getting dirty, hitting it, plugging it, log jamming shattering the meat tunnel, …

Romano who had been staring in wonder at the boy finally broke in" Alfred for the love of all that is holy please shut the fuck up."

Lucas left eye had begun, to twitch and Emil was staring open mouth at the blond boy.

Lucas spoke in a calm voice "Emil doesn't know what's good for him, he's only at child."

That had been the wrong thing to say, as everyone knew Emil had a temper that was just as bad as Romano's, only he didn't show it very often but when he did…. Well you better hope to God that you weren't the person that was on the receiving end of it.

Emil had shot up from his chair like a bullet out of a gun. Glaring at his older brother in disgust. Opening his mouth everyone knew that shit was gonna go down. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LUCAS YOU ….YOU MOTHER DARE YOU TRY AND CONTROL MY LIFE. I'M NOT A SIX-YEAR OLD NOW, I'M FIFTEEN. AND I CAN HAVE SEX IF I WANNA. STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME,JUST BECAUSE YOU AND MATHIAS (Denmark) CAN'T SAY THAT YOU WANT TO BE WITH EACH OTHER, DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO TRY AND RUIN MY LOVE LIFE… SO JUST FUCK OFF AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME HOME TONIGNT."

With that Emil grabbed his bed and marched out of the class room. Romano glaring at Lucas quickly shook his boyfriend off of him and stormed after the Icelandic boy. Alfred stared at Lucas for a second before giving him the finger and following his friends out of the room.

The room reminded silent for a minute, before Lucas turned in his heel and walked out of the room and in the opposite direction to the three boys.

Meanwhile, Alfred had got up to Romano and Emil who were hanging around in the boy's toilet. Emil's eyes looked red and his nose was leaking. Alfred reached into his pocket and handed him a tissue. Romano was searching in his coat pocket form something. Finally he seemed to have found it, pulling it out it revealed itself to be a small hand gun.

The hero's (Alfred) eyes widen. "Roma dude you're not really thinking of shooting Lucas … are you?" Alfred asked. Romano rolled his eyes at the guy.

"Don't tell me you wanna, let that blonde little prick get away with it."

Emil sniffed, and then slowly smiled. "Roma right, but instead of shooting him lets prank him instead. Alfred and Romano slowly grinned at each other evilly.

"Hey why don't we do a big prank, instead of just getting back Lucas, we get back at Arthur and some other people two." Alfred gave his idea to the small group.

"Hey American bastard that's the best ide you've had so far this week, and it's only Tuesday." Romano smirked, as Alfred pouted. Emil looked thought full.

" Alfie right, but to pull this off I think we need to get some other people involved, people like our boyfriends, just to get back at Arthur , Lucas and Roma's grandpa for all the stuff over the last two tears." Emil finished.

All three boys looked at each other smirking, payback was gonna be fun.

Thanks to everyone for reading this, also if you have any ideas for pranks please review or PM them to me. Till next time.


	3. Facebook end of the world

Alfred America Jones has updated his status. To is going to wake up on Dec 22, 2012 and do the same thing I did when I woke up Jan 1, 2000 and booted up my computer. Open up my window and yell SUCKERS!

123 LIKE 62comments.

Emil Iceland Steilsson: People are all freaked out about the end of the world this year. All I have to say to them is that the Mayans also thought people were made out of corn23 LIKES

ArthurEngland Kirkland: The world would only end if America gave up on eating hamburgers. 34 likes 

Lucas Norway Steilsson: Okay guys, they can't even predict the weather right, The World Will Not End. 

Matthias Denmark Steilsson: If the world does end I'm going to have a kick-ass party. 234 likes and 45 comments. ;)

Gilbert Prussia: Count me in 3 likes

Alfred America Jones: Me too

Ludwig Germany: ALL OF YOU BACK TO THE MEETING NOW!


	4. Looking Glass part 2

Looking Glass part 2

Lunch that day was tense. America, Romano and Iceland were not seen. After lunch, the rest of the world walked into the meeting room silently. They had two hours to think about what had happen. But they could still not wrap their heads around what had happened with Iceland.

Germany walked to the front of the room, clearing his throat he open his mouth and… Bang the meeting room door slammed open. In walked the three missing Nations. All three of walked and stopped two feet away from Germany. "Umm" America began "Germany dude can we … um explained what happened before lunch?"

Germany gave a stiff nod and walked to the edge of the room. "So you fuckers got any questions." Romano broke the tense silence that had fallen the room.

England spoke up "What the bloody hell is going on" The three countries looked at each other.

Finally America stepped forward. "Um Artie, we thought that it would be easier to show you guys."

America walked over to the Looking Glass, he touched it. The Glass swirled and then a scene began to appear.

Year June 13 June 2012

America, Iceland and Romano were sitting on a beach laughing.

"Man, I can't believe how dumb everyone is." Alfred laughed.

Emil cracked a rare smile "I agree, I mean Sweden and Finland helped raise you and Mattie, before England came along, and they gave you different names and they thought that you two died."

Romano rolled his eyes "Well you dumb fuckers, Alfred and his brother were just villages then so it's not so dumb."

End Scene

Finland stared at America in shock. "But you two…"

America smiled sheepishly at Finland "Umm yeah not really."

Iceland and Romano walked towards America and laid their hands on the mirror.

"Could you keep your questions till the end please?"

The Mirror was now swirling and shining brightly.

Pearl Harbour 1942

America was sitting on the floor crying, his clothes were covered with blood. "That ASSHOLE, he- he AHH."

Iceland slowly hugged Alfred, rocking him. Romano on the other hand was confused.

Iceland seeing Romano's faced, straightens up and looked him in the eye. "Japan… bombed Hawaii, and then when he saw her running for help…he shot her."

The words left a stunned silence.

End Scene 

The nations and their bosses were shocked and confused.

Iceland seeing the sea of confused faces, nodded at Alfred. America took a deep breath, and then he spoke out. "My states are personified like us."

That shocked the Nations a third time. Iceland and Romano moved forward in line with Alfred.

"Any questions." Iceland asked the room.

Demark raised his hand. Romano nodded at the nation.

"So you three have been friends how long?"

America opened his mouth and laughed "Dude for a couple thousand years."

Denmark's mouth hung open.

Germany sighed; this meeting was not going to plan. It would be better to dismiss them and redo the meeting tomorrow.

Making his choice he opened his mouth. "Everyone in light of what has been … showed today the meeting is finished." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the three nations at the front of the room ran out quickly.

Again the room was left in a state of confusion.


	5. End of the world Facebook part 2

End of the world Facebook part 2

Emil Iceland Steilsson: Aren't we all supposed to die next month or is that cancelled?

12 Likes

Alfred America Jones: has created the list of people that the HERO will save. each person can bring 1 person with them.

Iceland : best friend

Romano: best friend

Poland: gay best friend

Romania: horror movie buddy best friend

England: dad

Canada: twin brother

France:papa... kinda have to save him

Italy: Roma will be sad if i don't... also guy can cook

Japan: anime best friend

Emil Iceland Steilsson: Hong kong

Romano Lovino Vargas: The tomato idiot

Spain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Yayy ~hugs~

Romano Lovino Vargas: uhh bastard

Alfred America Jones: Ivan

Ivan Russia Braginski: Thank you sunflower

Alfred America Jones: Welcome Vanye!

Matthew Canada Williams : G-glibert

Ludwig Germany Beilschmidt: I thought i made it CLEAR everyone off and No lunch break.


	6. Chapter 6: Off to Hogwarts!... maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or where the nations find out they all have magic, England mentions his time in an insane asylum, America is smug, Iceland is Jack Frost, Romano has healing powers and everyone else wonders if their lives could get anymore weirder. 
> 
> Note: America knows that magic is real, he just pretends not to know to piss off England.

Chapter 6: Off to Hogwarts!... maybe 

Or where the nations find out they all have magic, England mentions his time in an insane asylum, America is smug, Iceland is Jack Frost, Romano has healing powers and everyone else wonders if their lives could get anymore weirder. 

Note: America knows that magic is real, he just pretends not to know to piss off England.

As Mr Hoffman, a dutiful employee, walked up the drive to meeting room 7 where all the special world diplomats were he cursed his luck. No–one wanted to be the one to interact with the weird bunch, but someone had to do it.

"What! Arthur have you been smoking pot again?"

Maybe he would come later, thought Mr Hoffman as he turned around and fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Iggy have you?" America demanded as he stared at England who was calmly drinking tea at the meeting table. England raised an eyebrow at the other blond nation at was stood up, while the rest of the nations were sat down.

"Despite popular opinion, I am quite sure that I am sane thank you very much." Came England's reply. Romano snorted and ignored England's glare. "And I told you to not call me that name."

America blinked "What Iggy?"

England rolled his eyes. "Yes that one, and honestly there is no need to ask me such horrible questions."

"What." Romano joined the conversation. "Ask if you're on fucking pot? It's a damn good question if you ask me."

England placed his cup on the table, "Well I didn't ask you, but never mind that. I need all three of you to help me."

"Um no offense Artie but how can we help you magic isn't real, and neither is this Poggywarts place."

England sighed "For the last time America, magic is real and-"

"British bastard, I really don't fucking care what delusions you've got in your head but keep me out of it." Iceland nodded to show he agreed. Denmark looked confused as to what was going on, Germany just looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Don't interrupt me! As I was saying-" This time America interrupted England.

"Listen Artie I know you have all these imagery friends but-" America drawled.

"They're not imagery I keep tell you that."

"Artie you need to let it go-" America carried on while trying not to laugh.

"I think we should do it." A calm voice broke in. America and England stopped arguing, Romano stopped eating his tomato. Iceland sat there calm and looking slightly amused.

"W-what?" America stuttered.

Iceland rolled his eyes. Clinking his fingers with his right hand, he waved his left hand at one of the large windows be hide him. The nations watched in awe, as a thin layer of ice crawled up the window, what was even more amazing was that it wasn't melting, given that it was the middle of summer.

Denmark's mouth dropped open. "Fuck" He swore. This earned him a whack around the head from Norway.

"Aru, what is going on?" China demanded, looking extremely shocked and confused.

"It's simple we all have magic, but it seems only the magic trio, me, Romano, America, Canada and Russia know how to use it." Iceland stated this as he waved his left hand and the ice disappeared off the window.

"B-but, you said you didn't believe in magic." England rounded on America, furious at the blond teenaged nation.

America just snickered, before breaking down laughing. England was even more angry and screamed in frustration.

Romano sighed. "Oi tea bastard, shut up will you." England stopped screaming and took a deep breath.

Romano got up from his seat, and yawned. "Listen it's not our fault you damn people never knew we had magic. But seriously we're nations, we probably shouldn't even fucking exist. So what's wrong with magic? But fucking hell I hope you get better powers, all I got was healing and darkness powers. My brothers probably has lightness powers"

Germany groaned of course, England had to be right about magic. But Germany couldn't help but wonder what powers he had.

"Wait!" This comment came from England to America. "If you knew magic was real… then why did you put me in an insane asylum?"

America shrugged his shoulders and jabbed his finger at Romano. "Roma dared me to."

Spain gave a disappointed look to his little tomato. Romano ignored Spain's look.

"And where does Matthew, find in to this?" England growled out. "And stop being so smug America."

America stretched "Well we, meaning me, Roma and Icey, figured out the reason no-one can remember Mattie is a side – effect of his powers."

China leaned over and whispered to Romania. "Aru who's Matthew?"

Romania whispered back." I have no idea."

Denmark frowned in thought. "Hey Ice how come you never told us."

Iceland shrugged. "Didn't think it was important."

Finland smiled. "It's alright Iceland. We get why you didn't tell us. But think next you'll be telling us that you're Jack Frost!" Denmark snickered.

"Yeah about that…" Iceland trailed off.

"WHAT." Denmark howled.

Iceland strutted out. "It's not my fault, in fact blame Old Man Winter."

"Old Man Winter…?"

Iceland hastily stood up knocking over his chair. "Look at time I really need to … feed Mr Puffin now." Iceland hurried towards the door, ignoring Finland's and Denmark's protest. Grabbing America, who started laughing again, and Romano, who was making rude gestures at Germany. Iceland dragged both of them out of the meeting room.

England watched them go, calm for now… till he remembered "Oi you three didn't ask my question, get back here!" England ran after the three nations.

Germany just gave a long suffered sigh. "Meeting finished." And put his head in his hands.


	7. Meet the Kids part 1

Colony Trio

Chapter 7 Meet the Kids part 1

Pairings - America/Russia, Iceland/Hong Kong, Romano/Spain

Physical age - America - 20, Romano - 21, Iceland -19

A/N The information/history what I am using is coming from Wikipedia, if anything is incorrect please tell me. 

Honestly, the only thing harder than being a nation, was being a parent. America, Romano and Iceland knew this first hand. So did a few other nations, like Poland and Romania and Canada.

Well...

If asked, Iceland and Romano would blame America. America... well he had no fucking clue either.

Parenthood. A word none of the other nations would ever associate with America or Iceland. Romano? Never in a million years.

But here they were ...parents. Parents to a whole lot of crazy kids. Kids who fought, got drunk and were sometimes just plain stupid.

Even though their kids drove them insane, their parents loved them.

Though they were kept a secret from the rest of the nations. The kids were happy.

Unfortunately, some nations (England, Norway and Feliciano) are nosy and can't stay the fuck out of other people's business.

Prepare yourself it's time for a family reunion.

 

America

Alfred could (most of the time) proudly say that he was happy to be a dad. Most of the time.

Right now he was trying to convince California (Hannah) to stop screaming at New York, while Alaska sat there watching them.

America, sighed as he heard Texas shout out that his guests had arrived.

California had now restored to swearing in Spanish, and Alaska was still siting there calmly watching them. New York (Daan) made a rude hand gesture that made Hannah try and punch him.

Alfred could hear Lovino swearing up a storm, from the front hall.

 

Iceland

Emil slammed the phone down. Why was Norway such an asshole? Did he do it on purpose?

Well Emil didn't have time to think about it, he had to get him and his kids to the airport for their flight.

(Anders) Vesturland was tugging his suitcase down the stairs. Anders was physically ten.

"Anders get the twins Norourland Vestra (Annika) and Norourland Eystra (Annalisa) outside for me." Emil ordered as Anders was tugging his suitcase to the door. Anders glared at his father, Emil rolled his eyes and pointed up the stairs. Anders glared and stomped up the stairs.

Emil looked out through his open front door to groan in annoyance. Hofuoborgarsvaeoi (Fisk) and Suournes (Errick) were having a snowball fight, while they were waiting for everyone to get ready. While this was fine, what caused Emil to groan was the fact that they were naked... in the snow. Why couldn't his kids be normal?

Emil didn't think that was healthy nor was the fact that it seem as if their penises had retracted in to their bodies... it looked extremely painful. Vestfiroir (Garth) was filming them with his IKEA camera.

(Beck) Austurland was (thankfully) sitting in the car. Suourland (Anitra) had Reykjavík (Acksel) on her lap cuddling the physically three year old. Anders came back down, followed by Annika and Annalisa. Emil herded his kids in to the car, ignoring their complains.

 

Romano

"Hurry the fuck up!" Fuck, why did his kids sleep so late and damn they were lazy why... oh wait they're Italian.

The twins Sicily (Geovanney) and Sardinia (Jovanney) were sleeping outside in the limo. Because fuck if Lovino had to travel then he would travel in style.

Now where were his other kids. Abruzzo (Bambi) was poking Geovanni with a stick. The physically five year old girl had been doing this for the last ten minutes.

Basilicata (Lucania) was swearing in German (must as her Germanic roots.) at Apulia as she wiped angrily at a stain on her dress. Her twin Campania (Luciano) was encouraging Bambi with her stick poking. Calabria (Rolando) was still in the bathroom. Apulia/Puglia (Adriana) was swearing back in French.

Molise (Matteo) was eating pasta next to Jovanney. And Lazio (Marco) was playing on his phone.

Lovino banged on the bathroom door. " Rolando get the fuck out here, or we'll miss our flight."

Rolando muttered something too low for Lovino to hear, but opened the bathroom door.

 

Amazingly, Lovino's group and Emil's managed to arrive at Alfred's house at the same time. Emil's kids were waiting on Alfred's front porch.

And - the fuck were Fish and Errick naked?

Lovino thanked God, the Pope, and motherfucking Santa Claus that his kids kept their clothes on. The door swung open, revealing Texas (Wyatt)waving a handgun around.

Texas raised an eyebrow at Fish's and Errick's nakedness. "Um, what's with the-"

"Don't ask." Emil sighed and walked in to the house. Lovino followed muttering about, how he needed to get some new friends.

Lovino just knew that it was going to be a long week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Academy - How Andres finally got his head out of his ass and asked Flavio out.

Colony Trio  
Chapter 8  
The Academy - 2p Hetalia  
The Academy - How Andres finally got his head out of his ass and asked Flavio out.  
Pairings: Flavio/Andres  
I do not own Hetalia  
Roland Edelstein - 2p Austria  
Flavio Vargas - 2p Lovino  
Allen Jason Jones - 2p America  
Andres Fernandez Carrideo - 2p Spain   
Egil Steillson - 2p Iceland  
________________________________________  
Flavio Vargas hummed as he tightened the rope around Roland's legs, ignoring the older boy's muffled protests through the gag. Finishing, Flavio gave a kick to Roland's leg. Giving one last smirk, Flavio turned and left the bound boy still on the floor. Humming to himself, the Italian wondered why Allen and Egil had abandoned him after lunch. It was now four in the afternoon and he hadn't seen either of them.  
Maybe, Flavio thought, they skipped and went back to the dorms.  
________________________________________  
Allen watched unimpressed as Andres spat blood on to the floor. Egil tapped his foot impatiently. The three of them were in the gym, Andres was hunched in a ball on the floor, spitting blood out of his mouth.  
Allen rolled his eyes. "Would you man the fuck up already?"  
Andres swore under his breath, "What", he growled. "was for?"  
Egil stopped tapping his foot. “Well, duh ... you haven't asked Flavio to the school dance yet!"  
Andres stared, " why the fuck would I ask Flavio to the dance?" Allen glared from where he was stood.  
Egil frowned and crossed his arms. Allen raised an eyebrow and scoffed. " Like we all don't know you two like each other."  
The Spaniard pushed himself up in to a sitting position. "Me like him?"  
Egil nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, Flavio is the only person that you don't hate." The Icelandic started to bounce happily on the spot.  
Anders scowled. "I hate everyone."  
Allen snorted and shook his head. "Not Flavio."  
Andres shakily got up, wiping a hand across his mouth. He wanted to get the fuck away from these two lunatics. Honestly who in their right minds would think that he would ever go out with Flavio?  
Allen shook his head. "Listen if you don't believe us, then maybe we need to convince you." Egil nodded in agreement, still bouncing up and down.  
Andres rubbed his injuries. “Convince me, listen-"  
“But" Egil said. "Flavio's the only person you can stand. And you're incredibly possessive of him."  
Andres protested. "I'm not!"  
Allen rolled his eyes, "Fuck yeah, you are. If someone so much as looks at him wrong, you threaten to kill them."  
Andres frowned in thought, did he really do that?  
Allen sighed, "Listen, the dance is in three days so get your head outta your arse and ask Flavio."  
With that, Allen and Egil exited the gym.  
________________________________________  
Flavio sighed. It was quarter pass four and still no sign of Allen or Egil. He was sat in the common area, playing with a knife absently dragging it across his wrist.  
He was bored and unfortunately wasn't in the mood to go shopping. And Oliver was with Francois again. Gilen was with Matt on a date.  
Flavio wondered where Andres was. The Italian pouted, he had been hoping that Andres would ask him to the dance on Saturday.  
A soft giggle sounded behind him. Immediately, Flavio perked up. "Oliver!" The blonde cheered. Arthur skipped over and hugged Flavio.  
"Oh dearie," Oliver frowned, "you don't look too happy... do you want a cupcake?"  
Flavio rapidly shook his head. "No thanks."  
Oliver suddenly begun smiling. " Ah well... if you're sure." Flavio nodded.  
"Now," Oliver dragged Flavio to sit on a couch. "what's got you all upset?"  
Flavio pouted. "I can't find Allie or Egil anywhere."  
Oliver patted Flavio on the head. " Is that all darling?"  
Flavio hesitated. "Well... I haven't talked to Andy in a while."  
Oliver let a rare scowl pass on his face. Oliver and Andres did not get along.  
Flavio fiddled with his knife, tapping it on the arm of the chair.  
"Honey," Oliver began "why don't we go shopping." Shopping always made Flavio feel better.  
Flavio jumped up and grabbed Oliver's arm. "Great let's go."  
________________________________________  
Wednesday Day One  
Flavio yawned as he drank his coffee. It was seven in the morning, and Egil had dragged him and Allen out of bed to get breakfast. They were sat in the common room eating.  
Allen was smoking and playing a game on his phone. "Fucking shit."  
"What" Flavio asked as he continued to drink his coffee.  
"Fucking died again." Came the response. "Oi, Egil will you stop goddamm bouncing!"  
Egil stopped and pouted. "Don't be a killjoy Allie."  
Growl. "What did you just call me?"  
Flavio sighed and pushed Allen back down in to his chair.  
Flavio pouted, it was way too early to be up. "Egil, darling why did you get us up?"  
Egil started to bounce up and down again and crackled evilly. "Just wait."  
Allen and Flavio shared a look. He's lost it. They both thought.  
"Motherfucker." Came the scream from upstairs, along with a string of Spanish swearwords. Allen and Flavio both looked at Egil, who just smirked.  
Footsteps were heard stomping around upstairs. Then a banging on a door. "Open up Allen, you piece of shit."  
"Dearie me, who's making all that racket?" Oliver's sleepy voice could me heard.  
"Whoever, it is better stop it before I come out there." Luciano threatened.  
Egil frowned. " Maybe we should leave."  
Allen snorted. " What's with this we?"  
The sound of breaking glass could be heard upstairs.  
Allen raised an eyebrow. " Fuck, let's go."  
________________________________________  
Thursday Day Two: Lunch room  
"So", Egil said in-between licking his ice-cream. " yesterday didn't go to plan."  
Allen rolled his eyes. "You think?"  
After a hasty retreat the three of them had spent the day before avoiding (read: hiding) from Antonio.  
Flavio was happy that they had tried to help him, but annoyed that it didn't work.  
Time for Plan B: Jealousy.  
Oliver was only too happy to 'help' with this part of the plan. Allen and Egil watched, as Flavio and Oliver went at it, a few tables away.  
Allen stared at the 'couple'. "It looks like they're having sex with their clothes on." He commented.  
Andres chose the exact moment when Flavio let out a moan worthy of a pornstar to walk in.  
"Huh," Egil muttered," I don't think it's healthy to be that shade of red."  
Andres marched over to the couple, tore them apart and punched Oliver in the face.  
Egil whistled . "That's gonna leave a mark."  
Andres took one look at Flavio on the floor and walked out.  
________________________________________  
Friday: Day Three  
Plan C was suppose to better than Plan B. Keywords Suppose to be.  
Ignoring. That was plan C. Which for the record, Flavio thought was a shit idea. But, nevertheless the Italian when along with it.  
It did not end well.  
Actually, it did but it depends on who you asked. Flavio thought that it did go well. Allen was too busy collecting money for winning the bet, Egil was too busy bouncing up and down, and Oliver was passed out the floor.  
Earlier, that day Flavio had flat out ignored Andres, who had for once been paying attention to him. After the third time Flavio refused to answer Andres' questions, Andres snapped.  
"I swear" Andres growled as he grabbed Flavio's chin forcing him to look at Andres” you better answer me or else." Andres used his other hand grip Flavio's arm.  
Flavio stubbornly stayed silent.  
Andres sighed "Is this about that dance tomorrow?" He asked. Flavio's eyes widen and he nodded enthusiastically.  
Andres rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to go to it with you?"  
Flavio squealed and launched himself at the Spaniard. In the background, Oliver had fainted in shock, Egil was bouncing off the walls in excitement. And Allen was smugly collecting his winnings from the betting pool  
Meanwhile poor Roland was still tied up and forgotten.


End file.
